Catos soft spot, Gales love, Peetas confusion Independence ?
by Peeto4eva
Summary: Peeta mellark volunteers as tribute for the 74th annual hunger games, with gales confession of love and the fact that he's falling for Cato. Can Peeta ever truly love any of them after what he goes through? Rated m, slash Peeta/Cato Peeta/Gale peeto ooc/ peetato, CatoxPeeta, Cato x Peeta
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Waking up in the Mellark household was always a tedious affair, thought Peeta as he stretched his defined arms above his head. The vivid orange and yellows of the morning sun crept through the small crack in the old and worn curtains. Creating a strange stream of bright light which so happened to blind Peeta. Blearily eyes and messy hair, Peeta rose from his rock hard bed. Slinging his discarded shirt on from the floor, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He smirked at the way the shirt clung to him in all the right places, showing his defined body off. Next he pulled on his hard leather boots as he had already slept in his pants. He took his leather hunting jacket off the door and lazily pulled it on.

Creeping down the stairs was always a hard task, they squeaked and whined with every feather light step he took. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he grabbed his bag off the hook. Looking both ways to check if any of his parents had awoke, he spotted the tray of cheese buns cooling on the side. Grabbing six, he quickly put them all in his bag. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he crept out of the withered blue door at the side of the bakery. With the sun still only creeping over the old and soot covered buildings, Peeta knew he had time to stop off at his aunties house. After all, it was the day of the reaping, so It was nice to visit them and wish them luck.  
Setting off at a brisk jog, he quickly arrived at his aunties house. The small coal fire could be seen from the window. It was strange how the people who lived in the seam rose earlier than the merchants.

Opening the worn door, he was greeted by his auntie. He quickly pulled her into a hug, " it's great to see you peet" she said. He just smiled and said " it's great to see you. Where's tom and bob?". She chuckled and said " well Bobby's still asleep, but Tommy's up, he's been worried about the reaping". Now Peeta doesn't have any brothers or sisters so he took to his cousins very well. He had two older cousins as well, Scot and Ashleigh. They always seemed and treated him like a younger sibling, with scot watching and protecting him at school and with Ashleigh covering for him with his hateful mother.

Peeta walked into the living room of the house. "Hey tom," he spoke softly. Tommy looked at him with tear brimmed eyes and said "hey peet." This broke his heart, he quickly knelt down and embraced him. Cooing in his ear, telling him how his reaping is impossible. After about three minutes he pulled away and turned back to his auntie. Pulling four medium sizes cheese buns out he gave them to her. She smiled gratefully and said " I always knew I could count on you peet" . "I'll bring you some game as well later" Peeta said as he made his way over to the door.

Running down the soot covered streets Peeta finally reached Gales house. Walking in, he was greeted by a more than welcoming hug from Gale. Now Peeta always thought Gale was attractive yet since they had been best friends since they were five, he's never acted upon it. They both pulled back and Peeta peered into them endearing steel grey orbs, mixed emotions could be spotted in them. However he broke the gaze and said " we've got leave now if want to get decent game Gale?". Gale just nodded and shrugged on his hunting jacket. Both of them took off down the street, at steady brisk pace. Reaching the tall metal fence, they listened for a buzz which would let them know that the fence was electrified. Yet that buzz never came, so both slipped under.

Walking towards the hollowed out tree, Peeta slipped one of his hunting knives out of the inside of his jacket. He quickly surveyed his surroundings, noticing the medium sized rabbit plodding along. With a simple flick of the wrist, the long hunting knife was planted into the rabbits eye. Retrieving his kill he placed the rabbit into his bag. Turning to Gale, he passed him is bow and arrows. Slinging the arrows over his shoulder, both started off quickly yet quietly stalking the tracks of a buck.

After half an hour of tracking, Peeta spotted the buck. Notching his arrow into his bow, he let it fly. The arrow soared through the air at an ear piercing speed, it quickly embedded itself deep into the bucks skull killing it instantly.  
After they had got what meat which could be used from the deer, they set off back home. Gale broke the peaceful science, " hey peet, you scared for today?". " Yes, since my names in 32 times I think the odds are not in my favour", Peeta softly replied. "Don't worry peet" Gales eyes flashed affectionately, " you'll be alright". He said just as much to assure himself as well as Peeta.

Reaching the fence, both looked for peacekeepers, yet none were to be found as per usual. Both casually slipped under the fence, " I'll see you at the reaping gale" Peeta said. "Yeah see you there peet, good luck". Peeta stared into Gales eyes, he looked as if he was about to say something else yet he just turned and started jogging back to the seam. Peeta visibly sighed. He felt as if something bad was going to happen today.  
Returning to the bakery was always a major affair. As soon as he steeped into the front door his mother clipped him on the back of the head with her hand. Walking away as if nothing happened, Peeta started to climb the stairs. His weak idle minded father wouldn't stop her, he was to engrossed in his own little world to worry about Peeta.

Around half twelve, Peeta was finally dressed into his reaping clothes. The shirt was too small for him, clinging to him, showing off his muscles. Whilst slicking his wheat blond hair back he looked into the mirror, he had to admit he did look good. Walking down the stairs he was greeted by his parents. Neither them said any words to stop him from worrying or no attempt in comforting him. He glided past them and walked out the front entrance. By now everyone in 12 was up and making their way to the reaping. He quickly spotted his auntie and cousins. Scot wasn't eligible for the reaping and it was Ashleigh's last year, so they had something to celebrate. Greeting them with a sugar sweet smile, scot threw his arm over his shoulder. " Hey Peeta, don't worry, you'll be okay". Peeta just smiled and carried on walking with them. He suddenly stopped and looked at Scot, " Scot..." He started, " If tommy gets reaped, I'll volunteer, I can hunt and kill, I don't want him to die Scot, I'll protect him I promise". Scot pulled him into a bone crushing hug and said, "I love you peet, Thankyou you don't know how much this means". Peeta sadly smiled and backed away, when suddenly he was pulled into another bone crushing hug, his captor was no other than Gale. They both need this hug, as a parting and good luck gift. It was Gales last year at the reaping so Peeta was prepared to volunteer for him also, yet he didn't tell him. Gale would never let him.

Finally pulling away, he looked into Gales face and said" good luck ". And with that he joined the sixteen year old group. All of the kids looked at him like he was an outsider, each of them scanned his body and he realised he looked ready for a battle.

The Capitol escorted annoyingly trotted onto the stage In her outrageous pink outfit. "Welcome, Welcome," she happily shrilled. " May the odds be ever in your favour" the words seemed to effortlessly roll off her tongue as if she weren't sending kids into a death match. " now ladies first, Elsa Hawke", a loud sob ripped through the crowd as the small twelve year old made her way to the stage. Peeta was just glad it wasn't Ashleigh. "Now, for they boys". She trotted over to the glass bowl filled with the boys slips, " tommy mellark, tommy ". His heart was in his throat, he stepped out of line at the same time as tommy, he turned and looked at scot, he nodded and screamed, " I volunteer as tribute!, I volunteer!".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
P.O.V.  
The whole crowd of people went silent. District 12 have never had a volunteer, my heart was still in my throat. I had to bite back the lump of bile that threaten to burst out of my throat. I looked into to Tommy's glazed over eyes and it felt as if a part of my heart had broken off. But I knew this was for the best, I could never have let him go into this arena, never. Peacekeepers surrounded me, and urged me forward. I plastered a monstrous smirk on and lifted my chin up in defiance and I took my first steps towards the stage. I passed Tommy yet I didn't look at him, it would break me if I did. And that would ruin the image I was trying to create.  
Whilst I was having this crazy rush of emotions, Effie the Capitol escort was shrilling and clapping as if I had just won an award. I looked up to her outstretched hand at the top of the stairs and scoffed. Stomping up the rotting wooden stairs. I shoved past her, she said " well well, isn't this exciting?!". I looked over the crowd with the smirk still printed on my face and focused on a point in the distance. " Well, what's your name dear?". I snorted, "Peeta Mellark".  
She made a face of shock because of strong and self assured my voice was but I brushed that off. I don't care what she thinks. I don't care what anyone thinks.  
I stood there, emotionless whilst she and mayor Undersee went over the treaty and how great the Capitol was. Well it isn't, I thought, what letting children fight to the death is great? I scoffed, this drew the attention from Haymitch Abernathy and the escort. Haymitch sent me a calculating glance which I just turned away from.  
"Now shake hands!" Effie shrilled. I mechanically turned and took Elsa's small hand into mine. She looked at me with fear laced into her eyes. We were then ushered into the Justice building and into separate rooms. I looked around the mahogany finished room. I have never seem something as rich looking as this, I can't believe this is in district 12. After I had gotten over the initial shock of the decor, I sat down on the plush chair in the corner. What have I done? I thought, but how could I have second thoughts when I did this for my little cousin? I couldn't that's it. I will come back. I will be their victor.  
The heavy wooden door then suddenly burst open. My mother and father walked into the room. My mother looked angry as per usual. Where as my father looked distant. I inwardly sighed and hugged my father. I nodded my head at my mother, then they both left. I slumped back into my chair. I just wished my parents cared for me, just a little.  
As I was off in my own world the door again burst open and a very sobbing tommy ran into me. He sobbed into my stomach and i hugged me as tight as he could. I hugged him back just as tight and said, " I couldn't let you go in, I just couldn't tom. You're safe now and that's good." He let go of me and stepped back, I looked up into my aunties tear brimmed eyes. I pulled her into a crushing hug which she happily returned. "Thankyou p-p-Peeta , you don't know how much this means to me, I love you". I looked into her eyes and said " don't worry I'll be back, but don't let bobby watch the games, he won't ever want to be near me again out of fear". She nodded and said" I promise". "I love you" I said as they left the room. As soon as they left, Scot and Ashleigh burst into the room. Ashleigh quickly pulled me into her and sobbed thanks against my chest. I just shushed her and pulled back. I kissed her forehead and said, "Tommy's okay, it's okay" She said, "It's not, you're going," . I just stepped away and looked at Scot, tears pricked the corners of my eyes but I will not let them fall.  
Scot pulled me into his arms. He said, "Peeta, you can hunt, it's no different, I believe you Peeta, I don't care how many people you have killed. Just come back to us please". I just nodded and pulled back. I looked into his face and saw pain, mine probably mimicked his. Then both he and Ashleigh left.  
I sat back on the plush green sofa and closed my eyes. I didn't even hear the door upon until I was bundled up in someone's strong comforting arms. Gale. That's who this was. I extracted my head from his chest and looked into his conflicted eyes. That's when he did the unexpected. He lent down and I felt his soft hot lips on mine. I started to kiss him back. I opened my mouth when his delicate tongue ran against my lip. Both of our tongues danced together delicately. It was the most amazing feeling I've ever experienced. When we both pulled apart for breath, I looked into his eyes. He carefully rested his forehead against mine and said "I've been meaning to do that forever, pee love you ". As soon as he said that a peacekeeper stormed in and harshly pulled him out of the room. I stood there shocked, Gale loved me. He actually loved me.  
Peacekeeper came to the room and escorted me to Effie. She happily chirped when she saw me and started clapping. I rolled my eyes and stepped up next to her. She took me by the wrist and stepped out of the back door where the Capitol train awaited. Paparazzi were also there, waiting to get pictures of the district twelve tributes. We stepped out of the door and I put that cocky smirk back on, I had to keep up with this act. Yet something inside me was excited for this. I posed for the camera men, making sure to show off my muscular form hoping to give potential sponsors a peak at what they could sponsor.  
Stepping into the Capitol train, I was struck with awe in how high tech and posh it was. No expense was spared on making this train. Both Elsa and I walked down the gold woven halls trying to keep up with our ridiculous escort. When we finally reached our destination which happened to be the dining cart, I noticed out mentor, quietly observing us whilst sipping what looked to be whiskey. I quickly gave him a charming smile, hoping he'd give me some sort of game plan. He just raised his eyebrows. I turned around and sat at the fine table littered with expensive foods in which no one in twelve would have been able to afford. After our fair share of the overly rich food, we went to the tv cart. Elsa had retired early claiming she was tired yet I wanted to watch the opposition.  
Sitting in front of the screen I looked over to Haymitch who was still observing me. He finally spoke " well, it looks like I've got a tribute finally worth mentoring this year". I scoffed and said "well I do intend to come home". He said "well well see what you can do and then make a game plan from there". I simply nodded and turned my attention back to the tv, just in time to see both district one tributes shaking hands. The girl looked like an idiot and to be honest the boy looked endearing, handsome even. Next district two came on, there was a girl reaped named Clove. She was small but looked dangerous. I took a mental note to watch her in training. The boy next volunteered. Now I thought the district one tribute was handsome, now he was absolutely gorgeous, the way his muscle rippled under his clothes and his demeanour just showed that he was my biggest threat. None of the other tributes stood out par the beast from elven whom Haymitch commented asking what they feed that kid.  
I stood and left the room. An avox was waiting for me to show me my room. He was pretty cute and I think he wasn't the type that had his tongue cut out. After he had showed me to my room, I asked him for hot chocolate. He nodded and said" yes sir right away". It had been less that 5 minutes until I heard a knock at the door. I pulled on my tight fitting night shirt and opened the door. I watched his eyes scan my body and I just smiled. When he caught me looking he blushed. I just chuckled and said "Thankyou, and what is your name?" He said "Felix, sir ", I replied "please, call me Peeta". He just smiled and nodded. I bid him good night and retired to my bed. I quietly sipped the remains of my hot chocolate as I pondered about the other tributes. I realised that I would not stop until I win, even if they were better than me, I'll keep going until I die.

please review I would like to know if you guys think I should carry on :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
P.O.V.  
Waking up in a plush soft bed was a drastic change compared to my old lumpy bed back in district 12. Yet the circumstances could not be worse. The bright orange sunlight flooded the soft white room as I rose into a sitting position against the headboard of the Capitol bed. Blearily looking around the room. I noticed a fresh glass of orange juice with a small note delicately laid next to it on the white oak draws. Swinging my seemingly heavy legs across the bed. I straightened my arms above my head. Hearing all the rested bones crack back into place allowed a small sigh escape my lips. I stood up and upon the soft carpet which felt amazing under my feet, I walked towards the draws. Firstly retrieving the note, I opened it. It read, 'hey Peeta, meet me in the dining cart I have breakfast prepared. Felix x'. I inwardly smiled and took a large gulp of the juice at the notes side. It tasted magnificent, I couldn't believe oranges tasted this good.

Walking into the bathroom, I peeled my night wear off and carelessly tossed them into a basket. I jumped into the shower. It had a basic layout which was good, I ain't in the mood to fiddle around with stuff. I turned the water onto a medium/high heat. The water quickly soothed the strained muscles of my back. I loudly sighed, grateful for the feeling.

After spending a further half an hour showering I stepped out and towel dried myself. The wardrobe was surprisingly filled with clothes my size which I thought was strange. The Capitol knew everything didn't they? They think they have everything figured out. Well that stupid cretin snow will have a handful of me then.

Calming myself down was an annoying affair. Looking towards the clock I noticed it only read half past nine. I would be back in the woods with Gale if I didn't volunteer. Oh how I yearn for my soft leather hunting boots in place of my hard Capitol made ones. Stepping out into the corridor of the train, I made my way towards the dining cart. I was surprisingly greeted by an green Effie whom was happily stroking the wooden table as if it had complimented her. I let a look of utter disgust cross my face as I seated myself across from her. Felix the avox immediately handed me a menu of the assorted breakfasts I could have. I chose the one with the most protein in and it was before me I seconds. I kindly thanked Felix in which I was returned with a small smile and nod. I dug into my breakfast unaware and unfazed of the presence of my mentor and Elsa.

Haymitch broke the tense silence, " right, I want you to to do everything your prep team and escorts require of you, no complaining." I merely nodded and focused on gazing out of the window over the vast oceans which seemed endless for miles around. I still can't get my head around the fact that I'm here, heading towards a certain death? No my certain survival. I will survive, not just for me, for my family, for Gale? His name alone conjures feelings in which I must oppress, I'm going into the hunger games, do I love him? No I don't think so. I don't really know? But all I know is I have to survive, and I'll do anything in my power to.

The windows suddenly went black, I realised we are in a tunnel through a mountain. The tunnel seemed to last a good while, until it was replaced by flashing lights and outrageous looking Capitol citizens. I let my monstrous smirk regain it's place back on my face as I looked out over the sea of neon colours. The train then came to a halt. Without and more deliberation I stood tall and proud and headed for the open doors. I took a soothing breath and stepped out. My pupils immediately retracted and dilated at the sudden out burst of bright flashes, yet I didn't show the wince on the outside. I proudly walked along the designated and cleared path in which led to the remake centre.

Upon entering the centre I was greeted by an group of bright and bubbly Capitol people. They were my supposed prep team. They led me into a room which smelled surprisingly pleasant, I took seat in which they led me too. They immediately began to get to work in my beautification. Firstly they stripped me of all my clothes and laid me upon a cold metal table. They covered me in a hot yet bearable waxy substance. Then they applied strange which sheets to the top of the wax. Suddenly a burning pain ripped through my nerves and sent occurring pain shock waves through my jolted body. I bit tightly down on my bottom lip and braced through another hour of the same treatment. After they had finished the waxing, my body felt as if it was on fire. I felt vulnerable under the searing gaze of my Capitol prep team as the scoured for another hair. To my pleasure they didn't find one. They pulled me off the table and plopped me into a pale pink coloured bath. The bath water quickly soothed my skin, I openly sighed at the great feeling it gave me. I didn't even take notice of the prep team intensely scrubbing and washing me as I relaxed at the soothing feeling.

After a good hour in the bath I was pulled out and place back on the table. The prep team stepped back and one with striking blue hair said, "Well doesn't he look handsome, Portia is going to love him!" He gushed to the others. They happily nodded and all turned on one heel and swiftly stepped out of the room. I was surprisingly thankful that their strange form of torture was over.

A strikingly normal looking woman the slipped into the room with a long garment bag. I looked at her calculating and she just gave me a sweet smile. We both stood fairly level with me being only 5'5, and her probably the same size. She took a step forward and offered her hand, I gently shook it and said," I'm Peeta, Peeta mellark". She chuckled and said, "pleasure to meet you Peeta, I'm Portia, your stylist". I nodded towards her and let my eyes drift over the garment bag strewn over her arm. She smiled and pulled the rather long zip down. I waited on baited breath as she pulled out a singular leather piece. I gave her a weird look, I was expecting a coal miners outfit as it represents our district. She smirked at my confused expression and said " well, since you're no ordinary tribute Peeta, I designed a special suit for you. This will focus on a different aspect of coal. Peeta, are you afraid of fire?". I slowly shook my head, " well that's good, because you're going to burn"

**conspiraion-ult; this is definitely a peeto fanfic, i just haven't had the perfect opportunity to introduce cato yet. I'm going to try and stick to the story as much as I can though, cough, well from now on then.**

**reviews are much appreciated **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
P.O.V.

My face contorted with a mixture of different emotions. The most obvious one being fear. Set on fire? Where they even allowed to do that to tributes? I mean, yeah we were being sent into a deathmatch with odds at 23 to 1. But this is a bit torturous don't you think? The devious smirk which had settled onto Portias face was anything but comforting, in all due respect it was a face id like to have the pleasure in never whitnesing again. It looked truly scary. She pulled an all in one leather cladded suit which gave the effect of dragon tooth armour. The deep metallic black of the suit shimmered gracefully in the ever so bright light of my prepping room. The colour strangely portrayed my feelings, black. I looked up from the suit and straight into Portia's eyes. They were filled with seemingly many emotions, the most vibrant being confidence, and in that moment i knew i had to trust her, i couldn't see a reason as to why she would do it to hurt me in any way. A small smile graced her lips as she said "You'll unforgettable , everyone will be talking about you after the parade Peeta, its your time to shine. To finally bring a bit of pride forward for District 12 " . I smirked " You're completely right Portia, this is my opportunity, i cant miss it''

She handed me the suit and i quickly slipped it on. The tight fitting suit hugged my body in all of the right places. It was perfectly tailored for me which was surprising. My defined arms looked even bigger and it made my chest look sturdy and strong. The perfectly lain dragon scales completed the look. They were evenly stretched out across my body, oppressing the look of an armour, battle armour. Just looking at myself in the mirror was pleasantly surprising, i wasn't greeted by the dirty huntsman, but a battle ready warrior. The transformation was something really special, and undeniably talented. I glanced at Portia whom was standing wait at the door with a wide pearly smile sewn across her face. I probably looked liked a cheshire cat yet i didn't care, i looked great and i knew it. Yet all my senses screamed to run and hide, i'm not ready for this im really not. How can i do this ? I want to live, i don't want to die.

I looked up to Portia whom i was i now standing next to at the door, the pain and fear evident in my eyes didn't seem to put her at rest yet she knew that there was nothing she could do to cure me from these horrid emotions. These emotions which have cornered me and concealed me in an airtight container where they constantly attack me, making me feel a rush of them all at once, leaving a broken feeling thats started to linger in the depths of my heart and soul. She gracefully linked her arm with mine and guided me into the dim hallway. We set off at a comfortable pace which was accompanied by a welcomed silence which strangely enough started to eat and pick away at me. When we finally reached the end of the corridor i let out a breath of which i must have been holding. Portia and i broke apart and i took a moment to collect myself and reign all my emotions in. I had to look confident. The monstrous smirk once again tainted my lips as i carelessly swaggered into the massive hall in which 12 chariots were set. All of the districts were already there even Elsa. Elsa looked very pretty and pure as she shyly stood talking to her stylist.

I let my eyes travel over the awaiting tributes. I immediately noticed hulking man from eleven. His outfit made him look completely ridiculous. He was no where near intimidating with the dungarees he was dressed in. I let my eyes scan further down the line until the met the District 2 chariot. Clove was dressed in a plastic looking armour yet still looked fierce and battle ready. Although Clove was not a big looking opponent i knew she was one to watch. I let my gaze drift over to Cato. He was glad in a more fitting armour compared to Clove which gave off a dangerous aura. He was exuding complete confidence. I peered into his face to see he was drinking in the sight of me. A psychotic smirk came across my face as his eyes connected with mine. I made a snapping motion whilst nodding my head towards Clove, he looked completely stunned to say the least. I let a feral growl rise from within me as i scoffed and turned on one heel towards my chariot.

Stepping up to my chariot i cocked my head to the side towards district 2's, Clove was now looking at me with a fierce glare, Cato however had a smug grin on his face. I slowly lifted my arm up and made a neck slicing motion directed to Clove. A look of complete fear crossed her screwed up face as she swiftly turned to a once again shocked Cato. I looked towards Elsa, who was quietly waiting for our departure.

The two massive metal doors located before us suddenly burst open to a cheering and roaring crowd. Portia and Elsa's stylist jumped upon the chariot behind us with blow torches, although i was still fearful of the outcome, i completely trusted Portia. Soon enough our chariot had joined the line of departing ones. Surprisingly, the flames didn't hurt? Which to be truthfully honest i was more than ok with. The district 1 chariot exited and the crowd roared with excitement, the district 2 chariot quickly followed behind. The already elated crowd roared and cheered so loud for the two warriors. In no time it was our turn to leave.

Im not going to lie, my heart was in my mouth. Were they going to like me? Well i hope so, the first impression is always the most important. As our chariot rolled out of the two doors, the crowd fell silent with a few gasps. However the silence quickly diminished and was replaced with ear piercing screams and roars. I looked round a little dazed, but i knew i needed to look confident. I raised my arm and happily waved and blew kisses to the crowd. I looked up into one of the screens and saw how amazing i truly looked amazing. The flames which protruded from my back left a beautiful trail. The flames licked all over my body, and any movement i made the flames seemed to get bigger. All eyes were on Elsa and I. Even some of the tributes eyes were glued wide as they stared at us. I let a smug smirk come upon my lips. I knew i had made a great impression that wasn't beat by any other tribute.

The chariot came to a halt at a half circular shape at the end of the great hall. President Snow was waiting on a balcony. He looked out across all the tributes. His eyes finally landed on my head. I bowed my head with respect to get into his good books. He nodded slightly in approval. "Welcome tributes, to the 74th annual hunger games! May the odds be ever in your favour as you enter the arena". The crowd roared for their demented president, i took this opportunity to scan the other tributes impressions. Both tributes from district 6 were glaring at me, i inclined my head and let a blood thirsty smile come upon my face. Theirs faces contorted in fear which led a feral growl crawl up my throat. Maybe i was made for these games? I seem to be doing a good job at looking to kill people. My gaze left their chariot and laid upon the district 2 chariots one. Clove quickly avoided my eyes which actually sent hope coursing through my already burning veins. If i can intimidate a career tribute then i know ive made a good impression. My eyes left her form to look at her counterpart, Cato. You could visibly see the anger rolling off of his body. I smirked at this as i had stole the show. I looked over towards the district 1's chariot. Both Glimmer and Marvel were glaring at me, i just snorted and looked back up to Snow. " And may the odds be ever in your favour, let the hunger games begin" The cheering and roars of the crowd once again picked up as the chariots exited the hall. I continued my facade until my chariot came to a stop.

I swiftly hopped off and leaned against the side of it. All of the career tributes were watching me. I smirked and stood tall. Both district 1 tributes stepped towards me closely followed by clove and then Cato sauntered behind them. I could feel the anger and tension rolling of the district 1 tributes as they stood before me. Soon enough i was surrounded by them all. However i will use the skills i know if they even try something funny. I snorted and went to walk away when a strong hand clasped around my wrist. I looked up to see it was marvel. "Marvel, was it? id let go of my wrist if you knew what was good for you". He scoffed and took a step forward trying to assert his dominance. I violently pulled my wrist out of his grip and used the palm of my hand to hit his nose. A splitting crunch came from his nose as he fell to the floor. I swiftly turned around and booted Glimmer hard in the middle of the chest. She immediately fell to the floor with her partner. Clove threw a skilled punch towards my head yet i had seen it coming and quickly dodged it whilst harshly kicked her legs from beneath her. She fell to the ground to join her allies. I stood tall and turned towards Cato. He was smirking as i readied myself. " well, i can clearly see you can defend yourself" he send with his deep voice. By now the other careers were standing next to him. I let a growl rip from my throat as i knew that i had to look confident. The three careers whom i quickly disarmed looked slightly fearful as i stared them down. Cato came forward and said " twelve, we'll be watching" And with that they left. By now the whole room was watching.

I walked towards Haymitch who said, " well boy, if the parade didn't get you enough recognition from the tributes, then that sure as hell did. I've never seen anyone disarm 3 careers and come out unscathed" I let a small smile taint my lips as we were soon ushered towards the elevator by an annoyingly peppy Effie. I now knew that i had a target on my back, yet it was worth it.

**_Please review :) i want to know what you guys think._**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry about all the problems you're having reading this. I dont mean to be difficult its just i got a new laptop and its taking a bit of getting use to.

Chapter 4:  
P.O.V.

God, i'll never be able to get use to the speed of those capital elevators. Especially when effie is moaning about how its unstabling her monstrous wig.

I wasn't really surprised at the shear expensive quality of everything which was perfectly organised inside the penthouse. To be honest i was just glad i was on my own, well with the exception of the stomach churning drunkard haymitch, the hideous effie and elsa whom i felt really sorry for. I was just glad i could drop my facade.

Yeah i was putting on a show. I needed to intimidate the other tributes. The only one which actually strikes any amount of fear into my heart is Cato. A warrior name, i like it.

I was ripped from my thoughts by that annoying chirpy voice which could only belong to effie.

"Peeta, Peeta," she cooed "Sit, have supper with us", she laced it with a sugar sweet smile.

I just simply nodded and took the seat conveniently next to Elsa. She gave me a small smile as she forced her food into her mouth with more manner than i would have seen her use in 12. Probably for effie's sake.

The dinner, well supper was much a quiet yet had a weird tension in the air. I let a deep sigh out as i pushed my now empty played further into the gleaming glass table. My eyes rose from the table and met those of Haymitch.

"Good show today boy, keep it up", he spoke.

"Thanks, and don't worry i intend to". I spoke, my voice flowing with confidence.

After this both him and effie departed for bed with Elsa closely following. I needed some fresh air. This was a lot to take in. Especially now with this big target on my back. Well at least i managed to strike fear into them. But this facade, its not me. I'd love to be my usual caring self, but this is not a place for emotion. They needed to be locked up, from now and until i return home. This, in my eyes, is the only effective route to become as a cold and ruthless as i want to be.

Walking over to the elevator, i made sure that no one was up. I called the elevator. The doors opened in a matter of seconds which was quite impressive. I cautiously stepped in, still not trusting these flying metal boxes. I scanned the buttons and quickly found found 'R'. I pressed it and was immediately shot up to the roof. I stood still for a few seconds, making sure i don't barf.  
Stepping out the elevator, i was immediately constricted by the enticing aroma of the moonshine roses which were beautifully littered around the area of the roof. Conjoined with these were stunning trees that were in blossom with pink flowers. I slowly walked through them, drinking in the sight and smell, letting the gentle soothing breeze caress my skin.

I came across a small wooden bench, which had detailed patterns engraved in the legs and arms. I slowly took a seat. Still struck by the sheer beauty in which the capitol had created. I sat there unknowingly, of the deep oceanic eyes carefully studying me.

I took a big gulp of air and let out a long sigh. The next few days were going to be just as hard as the arena.

A hand was suddenly lain on my shoulder, i jumped in initial shock, but dismissed it as it was not hurting. I peered up towards the culprit to be surprised when Cato's face store back at me. He held a gentle smile to his face as he took the seat next to me.

I don't know what's with him him but i feel safe when i'm around him it weird, almost tantalizing…

Sorry if ive left this on a cliffhanger! I will update soon! Sorry if this is short as well. Have so much work to do :(


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
P.O.V.

His comforting presences left me feeling nervous as he took a seat next to me. Not to mention that gentle smile he held on his face. His presence seemed to sooth my raw nerves, I felt undeniably safe around him? Was that natural? I think not.

After my eyes had drank in the sight of the boy sitting next to me, i peered into his face. Only to be greeted by the never ending oceanic orbs which store intently into mine. I realised that i had been staring for quite some time when a slight yet sexy smirk grew on his face.

My face flushed rose red and whipped my head so I was now looking at my shoes, which had become strangely interesting.

"Hey, I'm Cato" , his deep rugged voice gently soared through the air. I was threw off, that he would actually speak to me, before replying,

"Hey, I-Im Peeta", I spoke softly whilst internally cursing the stutter I had.

A small, smile came on his face, it looked, it looked almost loving? That was quite strange…

"Peeta, hmm cute, like Peeta Bread" He replied equally softly. I blushed from ear to ear, was he flirting with me? Just then he lean forward, his hot breath was now tickling my ear,

"Who are you, Peeta", my name seemed to effortlessly roll of his tongue as if he caressed each letter, tasting them.

The cogs in my mind suddenly clicked, this was his game, draw them in, right onto his sword. I can't fall for this, unless I play him back. Yeah thats what ill do.

I looked up into his face again and said, " It's a secret, a secret which will never cross these lips" I put my finger on my bottom lip, "Sorry to disappoint" I smirked.

His oceanic eyes had been covered with an obvious lust and they intently looked upon my lips. I sat there smirking, knowing he was getting played just as much as I.

I slowly stood up and looked forward, not offering a glance back. I steadily walked over to the balcony, looking out over the beautiful city. I leaned against the glass railing and deeply sighed. Cato came and rested next to me, a little too close. I dipped my head so he couldn't see me smirking.

Slowly looking up, I could see his eyes locked onto my body. His eyes held a look of lust, tinted with a little bit affection. Which completely jolted my emotions once again.

I needed to leave, I can't stand these emotions. Its too much, the fear, the nerves, the doubt. No I need to leave. Now.

With that I stood up and bolted towards the elevator. Quickly arriving in the elevator, I pressed the '12' with no hesitation or second thought. Just as the doors were closing, I took in Cato's face, which was expressing a mixture of emotion. Most evident was confusion and hurt. A strong pang of guilt shook my core as the elevator plummeted to my floor, arriving extraordinarily quick.

The doors opened and i was greeted by a serine quiet floor. I was grateful for this as i knew i probably looked a bit of a mess. I trudged to my bedroom and swung the door open. I quietly stepped in and closed the door behind me. The bed looked so comfortable. I stripped all my clothes off and slowly slipped into the bed. The softness of the sheets and the mattress were enough to make my close.

Bang! Bang! That incessant noise just wouldn't stop!

"Peeta, up. You have a big, big day!" Effie's shrill voice crowded my ears. I hopped out of bed and walked to the shower.

The comforting spray of the warm water soothed my tense muscles and raw nerves for the day ahead. I stepped out of the shower, visibly sighing that i couldn't stay there my suprise I was completely dry! That doesn't surprise me though, the capitol and their crazy technology.

Stepping back into my room, I noticed my training clothes had been laid out on my bed.

After pulling the black and red uniform, I looked into the mirror. The uniform hugged my form, showcasing my muscles. I had to say, I did look good.

Walking into the dining room, I noticed Elsa, Haymitch and Effie sitting at the table, eating breakfast. I took the seat next to Elsa, and greeted them with a small nod.

The breakfast was laid out before me. There was enough food on the table to feed a family in 12 for a week. And this was just for breakfast. It was utterly disgusting. But alas, the more food i ate, the better. I started off with a thing called a 'English breakfast'.

"Whats an English, Effie?" I asked.

"I don't have the right definition Peeta, but I believe its something before the dark days" she replied.

I just gave a curt nod and finished my breakfast.

"Now boy, I want you to showcase, All, of your skills, don't shy away from the careers, well i mean, don't show them up again. Intimidate them." Haymitch spoke.

"Sure thing" I replied with a wink and smirk.

Effie then rushed us into the elevator, muttering about staying on schedule. I need to focus. Push all emotion aside. This is nor the time or place for feelings. The elevator quickly shot down to, presumably, the training floor.

The doors opened and I immediately noticed the group of tributes standing waiting for us.

"Finally!, God those filthy tributes" The tribute from six spoke, with obvious venom in his voice.

I glared at him, then made an advance towards him. He just scoffed, whilst I could hear the careers muttering idiot. I stood on level with the tribute and said,

"Care to repeat yourself?"

"I said, you're finally here, you filthy tributes" he scoffed out.

I just seen red. In a flash he was on the ground, with me on top of him. I knelt up and grabbed his head, in the position to snap his neck. A feral growl erupted from my throat as I became heady with power. I could easily take his life now. I looked into his eyes, fear. Thats all i saw, fear.

"Your first in the arena six, you can count on that" I shouted as I chucked him into his district partner.

Looking up , I could see fear in all of the tributes face's, par Cato. I joined Elsa's side again and looked expectantly at the instructor.

"24 Of you are going into the arena. Only 1 will survive. Many of you will go straight for the weapons. However 40% of you will die from disease, starvation and dehydration. Elements can kill, just as easy as a knife."

She then dismissed us to use the training facilities. I scanned the room, noticing the careers taking control of the weapons. The bimbo from 1 was attempting to use the bow and arrow. I walked over to the station, noticing she had picked up the silver beginners bow.

A sleek black bow was all that was left. I picked it up, quickly noticing the familiar weight. I picked the lightest yet sharpest arrows and took aim at the station. I fired multiple arrows at the dummy at the end, hitting in its vital organs and one in its eye.

Reloading quickly I fired repeatedly at the moving targets, hitting them dead centre each time. I looked over to Glimmer, fear and envy were written across her face.

Placing the bow back on its stand, I made my way to the throwing knife station. The station was currently occupied by no other than Clove. She was very skilled with a blade. She was using a smaller version, which looked equally deadly. I picked up three hunting knives and took stand next to her. I locked each blade between my knuckled and let the fly one after the other.

All three landed perfectly into the dummies, each kill shot. I turned, smirking, and looked at Clove. She looked at me with awe and respect and just simply nodded her head in acceptance.

Looking around the room again, I spotted the combat axe station free. What a bonus. Striding over to the station I noticed I had acquired an audience. That what I want. Arriving at the station , I picked up a deadly looking axe which was surprisingly light. I swung it in an arc and smiled. I liked this weapon.

I had set up a mirage of dummies surrounding me. I took my stance and began doing the deadly dance of the axe. Swinging and slashing with as much force as I could whilst spinning and twisting. I finally had no dummies to destroy. I had completely decapitated all of them. They were just a mess everywhere.

All of the tributes had crowded around me, marvelling at my destruction. I looked at the group of carers, who by the looks of it had just realised these games were going to be anything but easy. I looked into Cato's face. His eyes connected with mine, and he gave me a genuine smile. One that seemed to take all my worries away.

When suddenly the bell went for lunch, this should be interesting I thought as I began to make my way to the door. I felt that safe feeling again, as I was warm all over as well. I turned my head and Cato was standing beside me. He smiled gently and spoke,

"I would like to train with you after lunch."

I smiled and said "Sure, but just so you know, I hate the district 1 tributes so don't even invite them"

He chuckled and said " I want just us to train"

He looked so sincere, I just couldn't say no, " Sure , i'll see you afterwards" I walked away from him and towards an empty table. I slid onto the bench. Only to be surprised to see Cato sitting opposite me.

I raised my eyebrows and said "Well you want to join me for lunch? What about your posse?"

He chuckled and said " Their company is meaningless, compared to yours"

I heavily blushed and nodded. This should be interesting but maybe I shouldn't suppress my feelings….

**Thankyou for all your reviews! Really appreciate them. Thanks for offering help but I just wanted to give you something because I felt like I had neglected you. Please Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

What had I got myself into, I thought as Cato handed me a beautifully crafted sword, names the 'gladius'. Its unfamiliar weight felt foreign in my grip. I held a frown on my face and looked up at Cato. He held a small smirk, one that got my insides bubbling.

He showcased several moves for me, I watched closely, wanting to learn so I could counter his moves when the time came to fight. He suddenly broke me from my train of thought by motioning towards the sparring mats. I gulped, I hope I can use my skills from other weapons.

Stepping up onto the mats I looked across to Cato, with a worried expression,

"Cato, I'm not sure if this is a good idea, I mean I don't even know.."

"You'll be fine, I saw how you can handle an axe, you've got nothing to worry about" He replied softly, soothing my raw nerves. I just nodded and gripped the axe, the same way I would the hilt of a knife.

Cato assumed a stance of defense, a crowd already had formed. The careers already behind Cato and the other tributes around the sides. I let out a small breath and took an offensive stance as I would with an axe. The sword was surprisingly light, matching the weight of the axe I used previously.

I gave a curt nod to the trainer, Cato copying my action. I let a feral smile come across my lips as my body went into a hunting mode. I was ready, and I wouldn't lose without a fight.

"First opponent to receive 3 cuts losses" The trainer spoke as he stepped off the mats.  
"Begin"

Cato immediately charged me, which I was expecting. I swung the sword with a lot of force only to meet his halfway. I used the same move as I would with an axe and swung the sword upwards, Cato followed my moves. But I had tricked him, I quickly maneuvered it and the blade caught his thigh.

I pulled away with a smirk as I saw the end of the blade stained with his blood. Whilst caught in the moment, Cato managed to cut my forearm. I smiled and stepped back. He smirked and stepped back also. I then charged him, swinging small, fast and viciously. He seemed to struggle with following my moves, I spinned and swung the blade. Only for it to land on his cheek. I gave him a thirsty smile and pulled the blade across his skin. Cutting him for the second time.

Cato quickly became made, when it dawned on him that I was winning. He charged me once again, but this time with much force. I was able to easily follow his movements as he had previously taught me them. This just made him even more angry. If that was even powerful. He swung his sword for my cheek. Yet I had seen the move coming and easily blocked it. He pushed and pushed. I finally pushed back after he had tired himself out. I swung my legs out and harshly kicked his shins. He fell onto his back, knocking the wind out of him. I straddled his hips and said, "Mistake".

He squirmed and tried to rip his arms from under my legs. He was becoming agitated, and he was starting to loosen himself so I quickly sliced his arm.

I stood up and looked down into his shocked face. The cheering from the careers had longed stopped, and was replaced by the looks of shock. I had just belittled their leader. I looked back down to Cato and smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back and I offered him a hand to get up. He gladly took it and was now patting me on the back.

"Well, it looks like i've lost" He spoke.

"You only lost because you had already shown me your moves and I was able to track them." I spoke wisefully.

He chuckled, "Well, it looks like i'm boned"

I laughed and said "For the record, I won't be using that in the games, its hard to use"

H laughed and swung his arm around my shoulder and started to walk toward the elevator. I held a look of confusion as to where we were going.

"Where are we going?" I spoke.

"haha, trainings over, did you not hear the bell?" he chuckled.

I shook my head as we entered the elevator, followed by the rest of the careers. I leaned against the railing and sneered at the district one tributes. They both held a look of fear, good, thats what I want. I looked towards Clove and she was studying my face, I just gave her a simple nod. She smiled and looked towards the doors.

The district one tributes scurried out onto their floor. The elevator then shot up. quickly arriving at the district 2 floor. Clove turned and smiled as she left the elevator. I returned a small smile and looked towards Cato. His face seemed to be contorted in different emotions. He looked up and met my gaze,

"Hey, thanks for sparring with me Peeta, erm I would like to train with you again if thats okay"

"Sure no problem" I answered.

I was suddenly pulled into a hug. Cato's arms encircling my waist and back. I wrapped my arms around his back. He was much taller than me so he was crouching a bit. He pulled me in really tight and nuzzled my neck.

I was surprised to say the least, yet this feeling was amazing. I nuzzled my head against his chest. We stayed there embracing for a further few minutes, just holding each other. He finally pulled away and said,

"See you tomorrow"

"Yeah see you tomorrow" I replied.

Once the doors were closed again, I slumped against the wall, overwhelmed by the emotions he had just bestowed upon me. The feeling of being in his arms was enthralling. It was like I belonged there, and by the way he held me, it seemed as if he felt it too….

**thanks for all of the reviews! Review some more though! Check my other story out, I'll protect you, forever, that story is not ooc. This story is ooc because i wanted to give peeta a new identity, change his dynamic.**

**The Girl with the Red Hood- go read this accounts story, 74th annual hunger games were there is no Katniss or Peeta yet the other characters are the same tributes as before, but wolf everdeen a boy alternative version of Katniss came upon being kissed by his best friend Gale, his brother Percy everdeen had a dream of being chosen to play in the capitols sick games. New fanfic, give it a read everybody! Extremely OOC**

**Mattiboi- read this guys stories, seriously they are great.**


	8. Chapter 8

**please review, I really want some feedback on how my stories progressing. I would also like to know which way you think i should take my story. R+R XO**

Chapter 8:

I wish Haymitch wouldn't grill me like this. Its not like I haven't had it hard is it?

"Peeta, you need to stop battling with the careers, not only does it give them a chance to master your moves, but also to get your weak points, it could potentially prove disastrous for you."

I rolled my eyes and replied " It's not you who has to fight in these games, I know your advice is good and all, but I want to learn their moves so I can take them out in the bloodbath-"

"You what!? Are you crazy, no one has ever gone after the careers in the bloodbath, thats were there in their element, the hunt." He rudely interrupted me.

"I could potentially take out my hardest opponents first, I know its risky, but its what I'm going to do, and you can't change my mind" I replied as I made my way towards my room.

I could clearly hear Haymitch's long deep sigh from behind my closed door as I my way forth to the shower.

The warm water soothed my burning muscles, I audibly sighed at the great feeling. I just want this all to be over as quick as possible. And the only way I see that happening is taking out my strongest opponents first.

Walking back into the room was horrible, the contrast of temperatures made my skin uneasily ripple. Thats when I noticed a single piece of paper laying on my bed. What could it be? I thought aloud.

Picking up the piece of folder paper, I looked to see if I could recognise the handwriting on the front, but its someones i've never seen before.

Dear Peeta,

Meet me on the roof,

Same spot as last time,

Cato

x

Cato! I was completely shocked to say the least, I would not have expected a note of some sorts from him? What does this mean though? Why me?

The elevator opened with a slight ding, a cool breeze immediately soothed my scorching skin as I looked out towards the bench. A hulking figure was noticeable, with golden blonde hair. Cato. Just the thought of his name sent my nerves ablaze.

I quietly stepped out the elevator, and walked towards the bench. Judging by the state of darkness we were in, it was getting late, maybe 11 o'clock. Was I late? No, there was no specific time on the not.

By now I had stopped walking, and was only a matter of feet away from the bench and Cato. I nimbly slipped down onto the bench next to him. He looked down at me and said,

"Peeta!, sorry I didn't even know you were down there"

I offered up a small smile and said "I've only just got here, however, I am wondering why you asked me here?"

"I asked you here… I asked you here because, well you see Peeta, I'm not like the other careers. Although you may view me as the same because I volunteered, I can assure you I am not. So, I asked you here, to see if you would form an alliance with me, just you and I" He replied softly, almost as a whisper. However I had heard every single word.

"Erm, yeah, I guess I would like that Cato." I finished with a coy smile.

He smirked victoriously and said " That was not all I wanted you to be here for, you see Peeta, when I'm around you, I get an overwhelming urge to protect you. To shelter you, to hide you from the world and yell mine…"

"I guess this is no or never" I muttered to myself, " Cato, you don't know how glad I am to hear those words. Whenever you're around I feel safe, I almost feel, dare I say it, free. You've already given me feelings that no other has been able to"

"That just goes to show that we are perfect for each other. I know this is going to be rushed, but I do hope there is a way we can both live"

"Me too, Cato, me too." I replied, "Would you be able to kill your fellow careers?"

"Well considering I'm no longer in an alliance with them, I can see no reason as to why I shouldn't be able to" He replied wisely.

"Thats good to know. But what is going to become of the two of us Cato?"

"Well, I undeniably have a soft spot for you Peeta, a place in me which you rightfully own, a place that no other will be able to fill. I believe the end is near Peeta, and if you don't mind, i'd like to spend it with you."

"Cato..I….I, I feel the same way about you, I.. You complete me, and we will make it out, together."

Cato gave me a sweet smile and scooted closer to me, so our sides touched. His welcoming warmth enveloped me, he snuck his muscular arm around my waist. He proceeded to pull me into his lap, then rested his chin on my head. I lent my body onto his chest and nuzzled my head into his neck.

I don't know why, but this felt right. I felt extremely comfortable with this, as if it was natural.

Two fingers then gently lifted my chin up. I was now staring into those endearing yet never ending oceanic orbs which trapped me. They were filled with affection and care, I believe mine mirrored them.

He closed his eyes and lent it. I copied the action. Our lips touched in the sweetest way, yet the sparks that flew from the kiss were anything but sweet. My whole body became heated as he kissed me in the most sweetest and gentle manor. He was treating me like glass, with the way he softly stroked my cheek, and caressed my back with his big hands.

I felt special, wanted, loved. Things I yearned for, given to me, and now I never wanted them to leave.


End file.
